Lâche
by Kandai
Summary: Merlin pleurait. Et lui, le Roi au courage infaillible, se découvrait lâche devant les simples larmes d'un valet. One-Shot. Spoilers 4x07.


**Titre** : Lâche

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Angst, Friendship

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : K+

**Couple : **Aucun

**Avertissements : **Spoilers de l'épisode sept de la saison quatre.

**Résumé** : Merlin pleurait. Et lui, le Roi au courage infaillible, se découvrait lâche devant les simples larmes d'un valet. One-Shot. Spoilers S4.

**Note** : Je reviens toujours à ces deux-là. Je suis faible, que voulez-vous. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette faiblesse, chers lecteurs. Sinon, pour le texte, je faisais un tour dans mes archives et je l'ai retrouvé, cet One-Shot écrit d'une traite après l'épisode sept de la S4 et presque achevé. Un peu de dépoussiérage et le voilà, tout chaud, uniquement pour vos beaux yeux. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, il s'agit d'angst, d'Arthur et Merlin, tout le tintouin habituel.. Bonne lecture. :-)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><strong>Lâche<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin pleurait.<p>

Oh, il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et à vrai dire, les seules larmes visibles ne faisaient que perler aux coins de ses yeux, sans jamais franchir la barrière interdite de ses paupières, sans jamais dévaler le long de ses joues pâles. Non, cela aurait été utopique, Merlin ne pleurerait jamais ouvertement devant lui, il était bien trop fier pour cela et bien trop intimement persuadé que pleurer devant Arthur serait un poids beaucoup trop lourd à porter pour le jeune souverain – alors, il combattait ses larmes, pensant que s'infliger tout ce mal était la meilleure solution pour eux deux.

Et Arthur avait véritablement horreur de l'admettre mais Merlin avait raison.

Il se rappela des rares fois où il l'avait vu si abattu par le chagrin, si près de laisser couler les flots salvateurs qui faisaient barrage derrière ses yeux. Il se rappela son envie de l'aider, son désir tordant d'aller au devant de la douleur et de le serrer contre lui, pour endiguer ce chagrin qu'il peinait à comprendre à l'époque – mais peu importait, parce que Merlin avait besoin de lui, besoin de ses épaules solides, besoin de ses mots rassurants, de sa simple présence pour faire face. Et il se rappela avoir été bien trop effrayé pour le faire, cloué sur place par un éclair silencieux, une malédiction muette qui aurait résonné aussi fort qu'un coup de tonnerre, le frisson d'une catastrophe qui lui aurait dressé l'échine.

A ses yeux, les larmes refoulées de Merlin semblaient pires que les présages de mort qui ravageaient ses songes et les rues de Camelot à chaque saison. Au moins, devant la menace de la sorcellerie, il savait comment réagir : trouver le sorcier, le tuer et attendre que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Mais devant le chagrin de Merlin, devant son visage figé dans un marbre triste et devant ses yeux embués, il se trouvait plus démuni qu'un enfant.

Le Roi se taisait et ne faisait rien, jugeant que les états d'âme de son serviteur ne faisaient aucune différence dans les faits : Gaius s'était enfui comme un voleur, emportant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les mots d'Agravaine parlaient de trahison, de sorcellerie et même s'il refusait de croire que le sage et bienveillant vieil homme qui avait veillé sur lui toute sa vie était un traître, la logique ne tolérait aucune exception.

L'Ami en lui se rebellait devant tant de passivité et de froideur, devant ce déni qui n'accordait aucune place à la peine de son ami, devant son refus de le soutenir alors que ce dernier se retrouvait seul, privé de l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père, sans même avoir eu droit à un adieu décent. Il y avait une partie de lui-même qui crevait d'envie de lui donner cette épaule dont Merlin avait tant besoin, ce réconfort après lequel ses yeux bleus hurlaient. Il y avait une partie de lui-même qui se dégoûtait de montrer tant de froideur, une partie de lui-même qui haïssait le mur dressé entre lui et Merlin.

Merlin qui affirmait, malgré sa voix tremblante et ses yeux humides :

« Il ne serait pas parti sans me dire au revoir. »

Sans doute qu'il avait raison, ce pauvre fou. Ou bien n'était-ce rien de plus que la plainte d'un enfant que son père avait abandonné ? Celle-là, Arthur pouvait la comprendre. Après tout, lui aussi avait perdu son père – et aujourd'hui, c'était avec un sentiment de justice malsain qu'il contemplait Merlin perde le sien.

Soudain, il se surprit à se haïr. Merlin avait été là quand il avait perdu son père, sortant des plaisanteries quand Arthur avait besoin de rire et des mots de réconfort quand Arthur avait envie de s'effondrer. Merlin l'avait vu pleurer plus d'une fois, avait épongé ses larmes autant de fois – pourquoi se trouvait-il incapable de lui rendre la pareille, de tendre une fois la main vers son ami, son confident, cet homme qui prenait tant de place dans son cœur que pour mettre des mots corrects dessus ?

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux questions qui le tourmentaient, il laissa ses mots durs tomber comme un poids sur l'âme déjà trop lourde du jeune homme qui lui faisait face –_ Merlin, arrête de croire n'importe quoi, n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, pauvre idiot, il est parti, parti, il ne reviendrait plus…_

« Gaius s'est condamné lui-même. Un point, c'est tout. »

Ce fut trop tard qu'il vit la blessure peinte sur les yeux écarquillés. Trop tard qu'il vit la grimace tordre les traits familiers dans un horrible sourire, comme s'il venait là de prouver une énième fois à son serviteur à quel point il pouvait être odieux. Et il se détourna trop vite, brûlant silencieusement de honte, pour voir la colère, le ressentiment qui fit trembler les mains de celui qu'il n'avait pas hésité à appeler « un ami loyal ».

Et avant qu'il le sache, la lourde porte de la salle du trône s'était refermée derrière lui et ses propres mains tremblaient d'horreur, de rage et de dégoût contenu… En fermant les yeux, il pouvait imaginer Merlin rejeter sa tête en arrière, appuyé contre le pilier et pleurer tout son soûl – parce qu'il en avait besoin, parce que il était inquiet et peut-être aussi parce qu'il était seul, désormais.

Seul.

Un instant, Arthur envisagea de refranchir la porte et de serrer Merlin contre lui, d'engloutir ce malheur qui lui causait tant de peine, d'accepter la faiblesse de son ami et de lui murmurer des choses sans queue ni tête. Il posa sa main sur le battant de bois et l'image de Merlin, en larmes et serrant contre lui le cadavre de Balinor, le Dragonnier déchu, lui revint en tête.

Il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

_Lâche._

* * *

><p>« Je vous dois une excuse. »<p>

Il détestait s'excuser. Sa fierté en prenait un horrible coup à chaque fois mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était. L'Ami ne lui laisserait pas balayer la souffrance qu'il avait inconsciemment infligée à Gaius.

Et à Merlin.

« A tous les deux. » précise-t-il.

Le regard de Merlin était silencieux mais les mots qui glissaient entre eux étaient aussi tranchant que des flèches mortellement ajustées. Le corps mince, presque fragile de son serviteur se plia légèrement sous le ton bas, presque soumis du Prince et les yeux de Merlin finirent par s'éclaircir, comme si rien n'était jamais venu troubler leur quiétude, comme si aucune larme ne les avait jamais rendus rouges.

« A Gaius. Pas à moi. »

Arthur eut soudain envie de hurler.

_Si !_ criaient ses muscles tendus, ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire refermée tellement fort qu'il en avait mal. _Arrête de me protéger, Merlin, accepte mes excuses ! Donne-moi la chance de me prouver que je vaux mieux que ça, que je suis encore digne de m'appeler ton ami ! Parle-moi ! Merlin !_

Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres serrées et si, quelque part dans la brume invisible qui semblait flotter autour d'eux, Merlin avait entendu sa plainte silencieuse, il baissa les yeux et détourna la tête. Arthur sut ce qui allait suivre, entendit la blague avant même qu'elle ne franchisse les lèvres de son ami et il sut que la lâcheté l'avait rattrapé.

_Ne me protège pas, Merlin. Je suis fort, je suis solide. Je peux endurer tes larmes, Merlin. Merlin, parle-moi ! Parle-moi ! MERLIN !_

Ces mots manquaient de conviction, cependant, et il comprit que la fausse bonne humeur de Merlin avait pris le pas sur tout le reste et que son effort pathétique se fracassait au milieu des potions et des vieux grimoires de Gaius. Il sut que, quelque fût son courage, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du poids que Merlin venait de décharger de ses royales épaules – par pure amitié, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son valet de chambre et plus précieux ami se charge ainsi de souffrances inutiles. Arthur baissa légèrement la tête, répondant avec automatisme à la pique verbale, se laissant guider dans une joute verbale qu'il connaissait par cœur et où Merlin lui laisserait le dernier mot, par courtoisie.

Était-ce cette même courtoisie déplacée qui avait empêché ce dernier d'exploser dans la salle du trône, à peine un jour avant ? Ou Arthur avait-il été trop loin, avait-il dépassé des limites jugées infranchissables et le choc avait-il été trop grand ? Peu importait au final, car ce qu'il voyait avec clarté dans les yeux de brume de Merlin, c'était – plus que la colère de l'abandon – de la déception.

_Pourquoi me décharger de mes peines si les tiennes n'ont pas fini de pourrir ? Pourquoi te parler si tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Pourquoi te croire capable de porter ce que je porte si toi-même tu refuses d'endosser ton fardeau ?_

Et Merlin, dans toute la colère de son silence, dans tout le mépris que témoignait le refus de son excuse, dans la peine qui noircissait ses sourires, Merlin avait épouvantablement raison.

Lui qui n'avait jamais reculé devant aucune menace magique, lui qu'on disait sans peur et sans reproches, il se trouvait incapable de réagir, terrifié devant les ombres qui tachaient le cœur de Merlin.

Lui, le Roi au courage infaillible, se découvrait lâche devant les simples larmes d'un valet.

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il trouverait le courage. Mais en attendant…

_Lâche._

_fin_


End file.
